un día tierno día en nuestra sala de clases
by Kimy-048
Summary: Una parodia sobre la escuela ¡Yugioh and Inuyasha! BKN
1. Default Chapter

Marce: Tengo tantos fic en mi computador que debo ponerlos todos ya que tengo tiempo... Karo: ¬_¬ y hasta el momento no me has puesto en ninguno Rojel: y yo, se supone que somos amigas Marce: calmao, este nuevo ya estarán y como estamos en la sección Yugioh ellos igual Karo: ¡¡¡¡¡pero que pasa con Inuyasha!!!!!!! Marce: -_-u seme olvida ese detalle Charlotte: yo igual Marce, ingrata nunca me llamas Marce: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya calmence!!!! todos estarán por que este fic se trata del colegio Todos: ¿? Pero si salimos de vacaciones Karo: no más clases Marce: es para que nos venguemos de la básica, ya que entramos a la media va a ser nuestra pequeña broma Todos: -_-u ¿y de que se va a tratar? Marce: ^_^ es mi pequeño secreto Rojel: pero no escribiré yo Marce: de acuerdo, total siempre escribo yo en el PC Charlotte: estamos aburriendo Marce: ¡es verdad! Aquí va el Fic...  
  
Advertencia: ¬_¬ sólo se dará el nombre del colegio, por favor, si algún lector pertenece a tal ríase con nosotros, por que si llegan avisar nos mataran a todos, pero sólo para estar seguros cambiaremos los nombres de los maestros y del personal administrativo, sin olvidar el de las monjas ¬_¬  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Un día en nuestra tierna y cálida sala de clases ( I )  
  
Un día común y corriente, la residencia Moto se estaban preparando para un tranquilo día en la escuela, Yugi se estaba alistando, ya que su escuela se destruyo por culpa de su carta de dios egipcio (que nadie sabe que él fue) así que los alumnos de esa clase fueron admitidos en un colegio de monjas de la ciudad vecina (se supone que es Punta Arenas, ubicado en Chile, pero se vería como medio viaje) llamado Liceo María Auxiliadora ( T_T mi colegio) En esto, la escuela sería adaptada para alumnos masculinos (por que es de puras mujeres) por si las dudas...  
  
Yugi: un nuevo día una nueva escuela  
  
Tea: y sin mencionar lo de nuestra nueva sala  
  
Tristán: ¿dónde diablos queda el 8 año B? Joey: ¿año? No secundaría, esto es extraño  
  
Tea: creo que es este  
  
Yugi: (leyendo una plaquita de la puerta) octavo panizza  
  
Joey: la hoja dice que es octavo plaza  
  
Tea: esta por allí al lado de este casillero (tocando el casillero que se encontraba al lado de un radiador)  
  
Marce: ¡¡¡¡¡¡no toques ese casillero!!!!!!  
  
Tea: (asustada) ¿por qué no?  
  
Marce: por que le pertenece a la niña moco  
  
Tea: ¿La niña Moco?  
  
Marce: sí  
  
Rojel: ¡¡¡¡¡ya viene la Madame y la Giner a hacernos formar!!!!!  
  
Marce: debemos escondernos de ellas  
  
Charlotte: rápido que nos descubrirán (entrando las tres a la sala como condenadas a muerte)  
  
Yugi: o_o extraño  
  
Joey: o_o y que lo digas  
  
Karo: estas otras ¡Hola! ¿son los nuevos?  
  
Yugi: sí  
  
Karo: me pueden decir sus nombres  
  
Yugi: bueno... (interrumpido por la Madame)  
  
Madame (jefa nivel y profe): mire esa mata de pelo (tocándole el pelo a Yugi) se va de anotación  
  
Yugi: ¿qué?  
  
Tristán: señora, es natural  
  
Madame: tendrá que teñírselo negro no más pues (mira la muñeca de Tea que llevaba puesta un brazalete) quítese esa wuira en este instante señorita  
  
Joey: yo me voy (entra a la sala de clases corriendo)  
  
Madame: bueno chicas  
  
Tristán: oiga  
  
Madame: sorry, bueno alumnos bajen, es hora del buenos días y no querrán quedarse arriba (se retira)  
  
Yugi: O_O Más extraño aun  
  
Karo: así es todo los días, por suerte hoy es viernes y ay educación física  
  
Tea: No estoy acostumbrada a este uniforme  
  
Karo: tienes suerte que no viniste con llamper (no se como se escribe)  
  
Tristán: ¿y Joey?  
  
Karo: entro a la sala, vengan, los presentare  
  
En la sala, los típicos grupitos se formaban, a excepción de un grupito que estaban embobadas con Joey  
  
Andrea: ¿a ya?  
  
Joey: y así gane el segundo lugar del reino de duelistas  
  
Milena: (babeando) eres muy lindo  
  
Joey: es lo que dicen todas  
  
Tea: ¬_¬ ahí va de nuevo  
  
Yugi: ¿y tus otras amigas Karo?  
  
Karo: en ese rincón escondidas de la Andrea Giner, para que no las haga bajar a rezar en los buenos días  
  
Yugi: ¿y quien es la Andrea Giner?  
  
Karo: la encargada de la llave  
  
Giner: ya pues bajen todos (toca el timbre) bajen, bajen que se hace tarde En esto Joey nota el escondite de las chicas y las acompaña  
  
En el rincón, todos en el suelo escondidos...  
  
Marce: (en voz baja) todo los viernes nos escondemos del buenos días  
  
Rojel: (desde la mesa del profe escondida) shhhhhhh  
  
La Giner cierra la puerta y baja  
  
Charlotte: ¡¡¡¡libertad!!!!!  
  
Marce: agáchate  
  
Joey: aun no entiendo  
  
Marce: es buenos días es re fome y dura 10 minutos todos los días  
  
Joey: ¿y rezan?  
  
Charlotte: colegio católico  
  
Joey: a donde fuimos a parar  
  
Rojel: (arrastrandoce por el suelo) voy para a Ya (se levanta)  
  
En eso una señora pilla a la Rojel levantada  
  
Mónica: ¡¡¡María José Rojel!!!  
  
En esto la Rojel se tira al suelo a lo Matrix, pero ni eso detiene a la señora para sacarlas del salón  
  
Mónica: vallanse corriendo  
  
Marce: si mamá  
  
Joey: ¿es tu mamá?  
  
Marce: sí, es la bibliotecaria  
  
Joey: O.o  
  
Los cuatro bajan y ya se encontraban todos los cursos formados rezando un padrenuestro, ellos se forman corriendo y donde Joey es alto no se tubo que colar a la fila  
  
Tristán: se salvaron de cantar  
  
Joey: que bueno  
  
Terminan la oración  
  
Tío Antoni (profe religión): cantemos... abre tu jardín, abre tu jardín  
  
Todos cantaban la canción y vino el mensaje que dan los profe cada día  
  
La profe dio su mensaje de acuerdo al texto bíblico y subió la Madame a dar las típicas intrusiones  
  
Madame: bueno chicas (mira al cielo) como les decía (mira al cielo) deben (mira al cielo) ordenar más sus salas (mira al cielo) pase el octavo B  
  
Todos subieron a las aulas de clases...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Marce: ¿cómo les quedo el ojo? Rojel: ¬_¬ es un día normal de colegio Marce: ^_^ sí Charlotte: por lo menos estamos Karo: te faltan cosas Marce: si quieres que ponga todo con detalles absolutos dime Todos: ¬_¬ no Yugi: no veo por que debemos sufrir nosotros Tea: sí... y no entendí eso de la niña moco Marce: imagínate de que se puede tratar Tea: XD ¡UGH! Joey: basta de tonterías Tristán: mira quien lo dice Marce: sólo que sigan leyendo sabrán las leseras de nuestro colegio Rojel: y lo traumao de las monjas Todos: NO otra vez XD 


	2. II

Marce: veo que les gusto a nuestros lectores  
  
Rojel: nuestro colegio es único y especial  
  
Karo: sólo espero no encontrar a sor Patty  
  
Yugi: ¿monjas? Que dirá Yami  
  
Marce: ¿Yami? Ups, me olvidaba de él  
  
Tea: como se te va a olvidar  
  
Joey: ya cálmense... esto es una cosa de locos  
  
Charlotte: y aun no pasamos las primeras dos horas de clases  
  
Marce: nos toca con la pasa de que  
  
Rojel: XD odio matemáticas  
  
Tristán: no... matemáticas no  
  
Marce: oh... sí  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Un día en nuestra tierna sala de clases (II)  
  
Subieron todos corriendo a la aula de clases, era hora de matemáticas con la tía Carolina y esa señora corre para llegar a la sala, ni nos da tiempo para darnos nuestras dos vueltas diarias antes de llegar al salón...  
  
Tía Carolina: buenos días  
  
Todos: buenos días tía Carolina  
  
Tía Carolina: revisare la tarea  
  
Marce: XD La tarea  
  
Rojel: nunca la haces  
  
Marce: no era broma, si la hice  
  
Todos: milagro  
  
Yugi: yo igual hice mi tarea  
  
Marce: tu tienes cara de mateo  
  
Yugi: tengo, pero no lo creas  
  
Tristán: esta revisando por número de lista  
  
Marce: no señala un número al azar, que casi siempre es el mío para revisar las tares y llenar de anotaciones  
  
Yugi: no tengo problemas  
  
Marce: descuiden, siempre me llama a mí  
  
Tía Carolina: 32 Marcela Pavez  
  
Marce: ¿ven? (se para y muestra la tarea)  
  
Yugi: (piensa) será adivina  
  
Yami: (habla con Yugi) creo que es cosa de lógica para ella  
  
Yugi: ah...  
  
Tía: bien... pasa de que saquen sus cuadernos, por que pasa de que pasaré materia en el pizarrón de clases  
  
Joey: -_-u repite siempre la misma palabra  
  
Karo: una y otra vez  
  
Charlotte: shhhh, ay que poner atención  
  
Tía:: la unidad se llama, cambiemos de cuerpos  
  
Marce: cambiemos Rojel  
  
Rojel: ya, tu se yo y yo tu  
  
Ambas se miran  
  
Rojel y Marce: no...  
  
Yugi: no entiendo su sistema  
  
Tea: no yo...  
  
De pronto una alarma suena y todos levantan sus piernas  
  
Marce: se supone que a las doce  
  
Yugi: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Joey: ¿acaso es una tradición?  
  
Rojel: y los jueves  
  
Karo: hoy es viernes  
  
Charlotte: eso no es la campana  
  
Tía: plan daysi  
  
Todos los alumnos bajaron corriendo a las afuera del edificio, el ensayo de incendios se hace cada cierto tiempo (es más entretenido esto, se pierde clases :)  
  
Andrea: ¡¡el mosaico!!  
  
Marce: mi póster de Ballero  
  
Rojel: ¡no el día de la carne!  
  
Joey: moriremos  
  
Tristán: ¿por qué tanto alaraqueo?  
  
Tea: -_-u no lo sé  
  
Yugi: se ve divertido  
  
Yami: (con su conexión mística) de lo más  
  
Yugi: Sí... por que no pruebas  
  
Yami: eh... como tu digas  
  
Yugi y Yami: Yu-gi-oh¡  
  
Marce: ¿por qué gritas?  
  
Yami: por que debería hacerlo  
  
Marce: O.o ¿no eras más pequeño?  
  
Yami: no...  
  
Marce: estoy volviéndome loca  
  
Rojel: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡se dio cuenta!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Charlotte: el primer paso es aceparlo  
  
Karo: todo por que tu seas una gigante no es por que el es un enano  
  
Marce: -_-u pero si era más pequeño... y no hablaba así  
  
Tea: o_o DEBES estar imaginando  
  
Joey: espera... somos casi del mismo porte ¿cuánto mides?  
  
Marce: 1,73 (es verdad)  
  
Joey: yo 1,72 (es verdad)  
  
Charlotte: Whoau, yo 1,74 (es verdad)  
  
Tea: estamos rodeados de gigantes  
  
Karo: y yo crezco 7 centímetros con mis zapatos... mido 1,60  
  
Yami: mmm  
  
Marce: mmm ¿eh? Te digo algo Yugi  
  
Yami: si  
  
Marce: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡detesto que la gente haga MMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: mmm  
  
Marce: u_ú Joey Wheeler  
  
Joey: es verdad  
  
Rojel: (escucha el timbre) ¡¡¡¡¡¡recreo!!!!!!  
  
Joey: sí  
  
Yami: ¿qué esperamos?  
  
Madame: esperan a que yo se la orden de pasar, jovencito ¿no le dije lo de su cabello?  
  
Yami: ah...  
  
Madame: ¿y se levanto tres pelos más? Es el colmo  
  
Sor Elena: pero chiquilla (con ese acento único que posee la sor) ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? (Mira a Yugi) pero corazón, ¿acaso posee fuego en el pelo?  
  
Yami: se equivoca señora  
  
Marce: sor Elena ¿qué quiere?  
  
Sor Elena: mire chiquillos, llo los quiero musho, pero no permitiré que ustedes se vallan a la esquina darse besos mmm  
  
Rojel: ¿de que habla?  
  
Sor Elena: no tiene por que acusarme  
  
Karo: nadie la esta acusando  
  
Joey: ella tiene razón  
  
Sor Elena: ustedes no me pueden acusar, no, no pueden (retirándose)  
  
Todos: O_Ou ¿?  
  
Yami: y eso  
  
Tea: fue de lo más extraño  
  
Rojel: es normal en ella  
  
Madame: bien alumnos, Up (Todos levantan sus brazos) sai (los ponen en posición Rous de Titanic) Down (todos los bajan) pueden retirarse (mira al cielo) octavo B  
  
Los alumnos se retiran para poder pasar al típico y necesario Recreo, en donde la radio del colegio se activa y comienza a tocar las mismas torturadoras canciones una y otra vez hasta cansar al público de tanto oír la misma música todos lo recreo, de todas las semanas, en todos los años de nuestra maldita existencia hasta terminar cuarto medio... o simplemente hasta que termine de funcionar la radio escolar...  
  
Joey: y... ¿qué hacen para entretener?  
  
Rojel: jugar quemado  
  
Tristán: y para pasarlo bien  
  
Rojel: jugar quemado  
  
Tea: ¿acaso ay otro juego que no sea jugar quemado?  
  
Rojel: jugar a la matanza  
  
Joey: -_-u es lo mismo  
  
Karo: chicas, acompáñenme al baño para llenar mi botella de agua  
  
Tea: claro  
  
Rojel: ya  
  
Charlotte: osvio  
  
Marce: yo le daré un tur a nuestros invitados  
  
Karo: Ok  
  
Nuestras amigas se alejan y se dirigen al bendito y codiciado Baño de niñas, llenan la botella de agua y van a buscar a nuestros amigos, buscaron por todas partes, hasta que subieron para ver si estaban en la parte de arriba, donde estaban las salas y la biblioteca, en ello se encuentran a...  
  
Karo: hola sor  
  
Tea: hola sor  
  
Rojel: hola  
  
Charlotte: hola sor  
  
Sor Patty: ¿acaso están anoréxicas?  
  
Karo: ¿perdón?  
  
Sor Patty: no me engañan, ustedes están intentando bajar de peso como locas hasta volverse enfermas y morirse  
  
Todas: O_O ¿QUÉ?  
  
Sor Patty: no se hagan las tontas... las estoy vigilando (se va)  
  
Karo: ¿anoréxica? Si estoy como una vaca  
  
Tea: whoau  
  
Toco el timbre y ya era hora de comenzar la tercera hora de clases que fue pospuesta por religión...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Marce: ¿cómo esta eh?  
  
Rojel: aburridisimo  
  
Charlotte: continua escribiendo tu otra historia no más, esa la de tres partes  
  
Marce: ¿qué? Que son pesadas con mi genio artístico  
  
Yami: Por lo menos me agregaste ¿qué harás ahora con Yugi?  
  
Marce: todo a su debido tiempo  
  
Karo: eso lo decía Yo-Yo  
  
Marce: U_u sí...  
  
Karo: ni siquiera esta Inuyasha  
  
Marce: (ríe) of corse (Claro en ingles) que estará  
  
Karo: T_T que bueno... espera, o tu tramas algo o... no... tu tramas algo  
  
Tea: y se ve que es algo malo  
  
Marce: averígualo en el siguiente capitulo (risa macabra) 


	3. III

Marce: y... ¿En que quedamos?  
  
Rojel: en ¿fin?  
  
Charlotte: es como obvio  
  
Marce: ¡ya me acorde! En clases de Religión  
  
Joey: T_T con esa Sor Elena  
  
Marce: eh... sería con ella y armaríamos grupos pero esta vez no  
  
Joey: ¡no! Dios hoyo mis plegarías  
  
Tristán: ¿y con quien entonces?  
  
Marce: con el profe que canto en la mañana  
  
Karo: ¿El tío Antoni?  
  
Marce: sí  
  
Rojel: se acabo yo renuncio  
  
Marce: NO, ESPERA ¿si te vas con quien me reiré?  
  
Rojel: con la Karo  
  
Marce: -_-u no...  
  
Karo: ¬_¬* Marce...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Un día en nuestra tierna sala de clases (III)  
  
Como anteriormente quedamos en la estúpida clase de Religión habrá que terminar este bloque...  
  
Tío Antoni: Bien chiquillos, esta vez hablare un poco de la evolución de la religión  
  
Yami: (piensa) -_-u debo oír esto  
  
Yugi: ¿si quieres no?  
  
Yami: déjalo, lo soportare, tal vez hasta sea entretenido  
  
Marce: ¿hablas sólo? Yo igual a veces  
  
Yami: (piensa) no le puedo decir que hablo con Yugi... nos delataría  
  
Marce: Bueno... si no me respondes esta bien (piensa) grosero  
  
Tío Antoni: la religión existe desde el principio de los tiempos, las civilizaciones más grandes conocedoras de la antigüedad lucharon por sus diferentes creencia, un ejemplo por favor  
  
Karo: Egipto (esto hace que Yami se ponga interesadicimo en la explicación)  
  
Tío Antoni: bien dicho... un gran ejemplo de lo de Egipto es el Príncipe de Egipto  
  
Marce: ¿eso de Moises? Me encanta esa película  
  
Yami: ¿Moisés? ¿por qué se me hace familiar aquel nombre?  
  
Tío Antoni: como decía, los Egipcios creían en varias religiones y al creer en eso se les denominaban  
  
Karo: Politeístas  
  
Tío Antoni: bien dicho Carolyna, sin envargo, ellos tenían como esclavos a un gran grupo de hebreos los cuales creían en otro dios, el dios que nosotros conocemos...  
  
Yami: (piensa) de nuevo con eso de ese dios ¿cómo creen en él? No les promete nada como Ra  
  
Tío Antoni: por eso los Egipcios eran unos tontos al creer en ese estilo de cosas, y no merecen poder tener ese tipo de trato ante nosotros, nos maltrataban y nos castigaban para construir sus estúpidas Pirámides  
  
Yami se enoja con el comentario (naturalmente) y se pone a discutir con el profesor, ambos defendían a sus propios dioses, Yami naturalmente a Ra y los otros, y el señor a Dios con su lema que dios es Amor y lo demás hasta que...  
  
Yami: y nosotros los Egipcios tenemos dignidad por nuestros sirvientes, nunca los tratamos como perros vagabundos, si no los respetábamos  
  
Tío Antoni: no se de que pueblo hablas, por que la mayoría de sus malditas colonias nos daban a latigazos  
  
Yami: se nota que no sabe de que pueblo provengo yo para hablar tales estupideces Tío Antoni: cualquier Egipcio es un estúpido  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡¡¡no sabe con quien habla esclavo inservible!!!!!!!!  
  
Tío Antoni: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Libera a mi pueblo faraón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alumnos: O_Ou  
  
Tea: Yami...  
  
Joey se levanta y le tapa la boca a Yami  
  
Joey: excelente representación (le habla de susurro a Yami) mejor vete y que Yugi venga  
  
Yami: creo que tienes razón  
  
Tío Antoni: (mira el rompecabezas de Yugi) es verdad, tu eres, el fara... (se desmaya) ón...  
  
Yugi: ay Yami... ¿qué hiciste?  
  
Marce: órale... y creí verlo todo  
  
Karo: esto va más allá de querer defender Egipto  
  
Rojel: ¿creen que se murió?  
  
Charlotte: esta inconsciente  
  
La Enfermera del colegio se lo llevo para poderle dar una aspirina para el dolor de guata y una tasita de hiervas para el dolor de cabezas (decuiden, es verdad lo que pongo) y sin más preámbulos vino el maestro sustituto en el acto...  
  
Miroku: bien queridos alumnos, mi nombre es Miroku y soy un monje, terminare de pasarle la clase de religión para que ustedes puedan quedarse tranquilos un rato  
  
Todos: sí monje Miroku  
  
Miroku: mmm (cuenta) O.o sólo tres hombres en un curso de 46 personas (piensa) muchas mujeres hermosas para este Monje  
  
Marce: ¿señor pasa algo?  
  
Miroku: hace un poco de calor ¿puedes abrir la ventana?  
  
Marce: ¿claro? Se sube a la mesa del Profe y abre la ventana, pero no se daba cuenta que tal la miraba con unos ojos de huevo  
  
Marce: listo ¿profe?  
  
Miroku: necesito hacerte una pregunta  
  
Marce: ¿Qué?  
  
Miroku: (le toma las manos) ¿quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?  
  
Marce: O///O ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En esto, la puerta de la sala cae al suelo, y un tipo de traje rojo entra por la puerta, poseía cabello plateado y unas orejas de lo más raras  
  
Inu: Miroku, estamos harto que utilices los fragmentos para escaparte del Sengoku y vengas a ver mujeres bonitas (mira la clase) ¿qué miran tontas?  
  
Karo: que grosero eres  
  
Yugi: ¿es un monstruo?  
  
Joey: de lo más horrible  
  
En esto una mujer entra a la sala, era de un grado mayor que la clase del Octavo B, tenía cabello negro y donde la media podía venir de color pagando $200 para la campaña del niño impedido, por eso usaba un uniforme de marinerito de color verde...  
  
Ahome: Inuyasha no seas Grosero  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, disculpaste, como vez estoy como maestro de este salón  
  
Inu: pero debes volver al Sengoku  
  
Miroku: ¿pero que are con esta clase?  
  
Joey: bueno, nos puede llevar como excursión  
  
Miroku: no es una mala idea  
  
Inu: ¿tu que dices Ahome?  
  
Ahome: que sería divertido  
  
Inu: ¿bueno? Vamonos  
  
Todas, digo, perdón, todos los alumnos se pusieron sus parkas o polares, como se diga y Ahome le entrego a cada una un fragmento por dúo para que puedan pasar por el pozo que los conduciría al Sengoku, Todos saltaron al pozo y se fueron a la época antigua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Marce: ¿qué decías Karo?  
  
Karo: Marcelita linda y preciosa  
  
Marce: eso esta mejor  
  
Rojel: ¿por qué esta ese Inuyasha y el pervertido del monje Miroku?  
  
Marce: no lo sé... así fue mi sueño  
  
Charlotte: T_T no me nombraste  
  
Tea y Tristán: T_T ni a nosotros  
  
Yami: ¿soñaste esto?  
  
Marce: sí  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ sueñas conmigo, pillina  
  
Marce O///O como no si eres muy lindo  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ coque esas tenemos  
  
Marce: - /// - no lo puedo evitar  
  
Tea: tendrás no más por que Yami y Yugi son míos  
  
Marce: quédate con Yugi, yo con Yami  
  
Tea: u_ú* ¡¿qué?!  
  
Yami: oiga  
  
Yugi: no somos ningún juguete  
  
Karo: ^-^ peléense no más mientras nadie se quede con Inuyasha  
  
Ahome: oye, él es mío  
  
Karo: no por mucho tiempo mi querida mía  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡esa es mi línea!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¿y tu?  
  
Marik: no preguntes (se retira)  
  
Inu: dejen las tonterías para después  
  
Karo: claro, si tú estas  
  
Inu: O_O  
  
Miroku: Damas ¿por qué se pelean por ellos? Ay mucho monje para todas ustedes  
  
Rojel: o_o si es así me meto en un convento 


	4. IV

Marce: así que al Sengoku  
  
Yami: ¿qué es Sengoku?  
  
Ahome: es la época antigua donde vive Inuyasha  
  
Yami: ¿qué tan antigua?  
  
Ahome: mmm  
  
Yugi: ¿cinco mil años atrás?  
  
Ahome: no creo que tanto  
  
Yami: -_- lastima  
  
Ahome: ¿por qué?  
  
Yugi: -_- nada necesario  
  
Marce: deben querer ver el pasado de Yami  
  
Yami: no... ¡sí!  
  
Marce: no los puedo ayudar en eso  
  
Miroku: ¿qué are con tanto alumno?  
  
Marce: entretenernos  
  
Miroku: mmm... no lo creo  
  
un día en nuestra tierna sala de clases (IV)  
  
Simplemente los alumnos se dirigieron al pozo de la casa de Ahome, cantando canciones religiosas y en una filita todo ordenados... XD suena horrible, en realidad nos obligaron a cantar canciones, pero ordenaitos ni locas, perdón, ni locos (es la costumbre) llegamos al estúpido pozo y nos hicieron lanzarnos de a dos, como siempre Ahome salto con la mea Mochila y Inuyasha la siguiendola por detrás. Finalmente llegamos al Sengoku, y todas mis compañeras quedaron un poco incomodas por que juraban que alguien le había corrido mano por detrás (¬_¬ adivinen quien sería) salieron y como un montón de turis se fueron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede  
  
Joey: estoy volviendo a mis inicios  
  
Tristán: ¬_¬ ¿qué cosas dices?  
  
Tea: este lugar es muy lindo  
  
Inu: lindo, hasta que un monstruo se te abalance y te quiera devorar  
  
Tea: O_O hablas en serio ¿no cierto?  
  
Karo: yo creo que lo dice de verdad  
  
Rojel: ah... de que hablan  
  
Charlotte: no lo sé  
  
Marce: oigan  
  
Yugi: dinos  
  
Karo: ¡Pizza!  
  
Todos: o_ou  
  
Marce: -_-u con todo eso se me olvido  
  
Yugi: mmm  
  
Marce: u_ú que había dicho de los mmm  
  
Yugi: ¿no sé?  
  
Marce: ¿no sabes? ¡¡¡¡¡ves que nadie me escucha!!!!  
  
Yugi: o_ou  
  
Inu: es por aquí  
  
Ahome: no se preocupen, los llevaremos a un lugar que estén a salvo  
  
Marce: ¿con un familiar mío? Por que yo me apellido Salvo  
  
Tea: ¿a ya? Yo conozco igual a un tipo con ese apellido  
  
Marce: genial  
  
Támara Díaz: aquí no ay deforestación  
  
Marce: tu traumada con tu deforestación  
  
Támara Díaz: es la costumbre  
  
Todos los alumnitos se fueron directo a la aldea, no entraban todos en la pequeña cabaña del monstruo, ¡perdón! De la Anciana Kaede, así que un grupo entro mientras el otro estaba afuera, lastimeramente para ese grupo empezó a llover, pero no cualquier lluvia, sino lluvia Asida XD mala suerte, o como digo yo, es lo que ay no más po  
  
Karo: ¿y ustedes son?  
  
Shippou: mi nombre es Shippou, soy un sorrito de las montañas  
  
Sango: a mí me pueden llamar Sango, soy una exterminadora de monstruos  
  
Joey: órale  
  
Tristán: ^-^ hola Sango... (piensa) esta Duck no me la va a Robar  
  
Yugi: ¿qué hacemos ahora profe?  
  
Marce: son sólo dos horas de clases  
  
Charlotte: y han pasado una  
  
Miroku: para matar el tiempo... mmm... mmm  
  
Marce: -_-u no me diga que no aremos nada  
  
Miroku: bien, no te lo diré  
  
Karo: ¿y esta preciosidad?  
  
Miroku: soy yo  
  
Karo: O.O no hablaba de usted  
  
Sango: se llama Kirara  
  
Karo: ¿le pasa algo?  
  
Sango: mordió a una bestia que poseía una gran cantidad de veneno, así que esta un poco enfermo  
  
Kagome: buscare unas medicinas  
  
Kaede: (entrando recién) en el campo de Jinengi no ay hierva que lo cure  
  
Joey: O.o ¿y este monstruo?  
  
Kaede: soy la pequeña Kaede  
  
Tristán: O.O ¿Pequeña? Yo la veo bastante vieja  
  
Inu: para que vean que no soy sólo yo  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... ABAJO  
  
Hanyou estampado en el suelo  
  
Yugi: O.O que obediente  
  
Miroku: se me ocurrió una genial idea (se dirige a las afuera, pues la lluvia ácida ya había acabado) alumnas  
  
Tristán: -_-u Oiga  
  
Miroku: para poner la calificación  
  
Rojel: diga nota, calificación es muy cuatico  
  
Miroku: para poner su nota tendrán que traer la hierva Asiento, la cual sólo esta en el bosque, se separaran en grupitos y se dividirán, en 30 minutos nos vemos aquí  
  
Todos(a): sí señor Miroku  
  
Rojel: huyamos antes que la Zíngara quiera ser con nosotras  
  
Marce: sí... ¡¡¡¡¡corramos!!!!!!  
  
Los alumnos se separaron y empezaron a localizar tal hierva llamada Asiento que curaría las heridas internas de Kirara, todas querían ser con Joey y Tristán, pero estos las encontraron muy extrañas y se fueron con su grupito... su grupito de 10 personas no más... poquitas  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Rojel: que malditas que eres  
  
Marce: ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
Charlotte: por lo de la Zíngara tal vez  
  
Marce: así es la vida de cruel  
  
Karo: chico tu Grupito  
  
Marce: unas diez personas no más  
  
Yugi: once  
  
Marce: diez  
  
Yugi: Once  
  
Marce: diez  
  
Yugi: once  
  
Marce: ¿por qué once?  
  
Yami: por mí  
  
Marce: -_-u me olvide de ti  
  
Inu: ja, te fue mal a ti  
  
Yami: mejor no me hagas enojar  
  
Kagome: ya basta, debemos ayudar a Kirara  
  
Inu: no me enojo con ustedes, o_ó me enojo con los que no mandan Rewiews  
  
Marce: sí, por que uno se martiriza escribiendo pa que el otro lea y ni te dicen un sincero ¡bien hecho! Mmm mejor termino esto... 


	5. V

Marce: ¿puedo continuar?  
  
Rojel: no  
  
Marce: o_ó ¿no?  
  
Rojel: claro, ¿es tu fic no?  
  
Marce: -_-u sí  
  
un día en nuestra tierna sala de clases (V)  
  
Al separarse todos no sabían que peligro los asechaba...  
  
Marce: ¿escucharon eso?  
  
Kagome: no  
  
Marce: juro haber oído algo  
  
Rojel: tu siempre oyes tonteras  
  
Marce: no... es verdad  
  
Charlotte: no puede haber nada por aquí  
  
Karo: sólo insecto ¡¡¡¡¡insectos!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: O.o ¿le temes a los bichos? Las mujeres de hoy  
  
Kagome: ABAJO, yo te entiendo Karo  
  
Yugi: lo acabo de escuchar  
  
Joey: es por ahí  
  
En un arbusto se estaba realizando movimientos  
  
Inu: olfateo algo  
  
Kagome: (saca su arco y flecha) atentos  
  
Todos estaban tensos, no sabían que estaba detrás de tal arbusto, hasta que sale una niña humana de tal...  
  
Karo: nos asustaste  
  
Niña: lo ciento  
  
Yugi: ¿niña cual es tu nombre?  
  
Niña: peligro  
  
Yugi: ¿dónde?  
  
Niña: no... ese es mi nombre peligro, es que cuando nací vino un tsunami y mi madre grito ¡peligro! Así que así quedo mi nombre  
  
(Dije que peligro los asechaba... pero no especifique que tipo ^_^u )  
  
Kagome: ¿nos puedes ayudar?  
  
peligro: en que  
  
Kagome: necesitamos encontrar la hierva medicinal Asiento ¿la conoces?  
  
Peligro: mmm... sí, ay muchas por aquí, pero deben tener cuidado, ay muchas criaturas sobre naturales por estos lugares  
  
Rojel: apurémonos, quiero un siete y si seguimos aquí tendré un tres  
  
Karo: lest go  
  
Siguiendo su camino observaron una gran cantidad de cadáveres de personas, pero no de cualquier peronas, si no de sus mismas compañeras de curso  
  
Marce: o_o me las mataron  
  
Rojel: mejor seremos menos  
  
Marce: O.O ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mataron a la Zim*!!!!!!!!! (*Andrea Giner)  
  
Rojel: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! no escuchare más sus canciones originales  
  
Karo: T_T no alcanzamos a ser un dúo  
  
Charlotte: pero lo haremos las dos para el M.A.M.  
  
Karo: T_T sí  
  
Inu: ustedes son unos inutiles  
  
Yugi: x_x no soporto más  
  
Marce: eres un débil  
  
Kagome: aquí se perciben muchas presencias malignas  
  
Yugi: (se desmaya)  
  
Marce: ¿Yugi? Creo que se murió... ¿murió? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yugi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (saben todos que se comunican con esa conexión mística) ¿Yugi? ¿Yugi?  
  
Yugi: @ _ @ no puedo más  
  
Yami: esta bien yo te suplantaré  
  
Mientras tanto con sus amigos...  
  
Joey: ¡¡¡¡¡despierta!!!!!  
  
Tristán: yapo Yugi, ¿si te mueres quien me defenderá de Joey?  
  
Joey: u_ú*  
  
Rojel: alejence (tirando un cubo de agua)  
  
Marce: ¡se supone que le tiras el agua, no el cubo con el agua!  
  
Rojel: ya lo sé... pero igual no se despertó  
  
Karo: (rezando) señor, si despierta Yugi me iré a un convento y seguiré tu camino siendo una...  
  
Yami: XD Mi cabeza, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Kagome: ¡despertó!  
  
Marce: ¡¡¡¡Despertaste!!!!  
  
Karo: (terminando de Rezar) una adoradora del queso... amén (se persigna) ¡¡¡¡¡¡Yupi!!!!!  
  
Charlotte: estabamos preocupados por ti  
  
Inu: (burlón) el bebé se durmió  
  
Yami: o_ó yo no soy ningún bebé  
  
Rojel: (piensa) eso es lo que el cree  
  
Tea: (mira a Yami muy preocupada)  
  
Yami: esta bien, no te preocupes  
  
Marce: ¿de quien hablan?  
  
Tea: ¡de mi gato!  
  
Marce: ¿a ya? Yo quiero uno  
  
Yami: busquemos la hierva  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¡sí!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Marce: T_T hermoso  
  
Karo: esto es una mugre  
  
Rojel: ¿me llamaban?  
  
Inu: y ustedes son unas débiles  
  
Marce: o_ó oye soy cinta Naranja en Kenpo Karate  
  
Karo: y no te olvides de mí  
  
Inu: ¿a ya? ¡Principiantes!  
  
Kagome: ABAJO  
  
Hanyou estampado en el piso  
  
Yugi: O_O eso debe doler  
  
Yami: y que lo digas  
  
Joey: ¡¡¡apurémonos que nos vamos a perder el recreo!!!!!!  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. VI

Marce: Y que siga la fiesta  
  
Rojel: guallando  
  
Karo: -_-u no se van a poner a bailar  
  
Marce: no... pero pense que se vería bien para empezar  
  
Charlotte: para, parapa papa pa, parapapa, parapapapapapapa (aplaudiendo) Axé Bahía  
  
Karo: O_O eso si que da miedo  
  
Marce: X_X MEJOR CONTINUEMOS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- un día en nuestra tierna sala de clases (VI)  
  
Era una tierna tarde, todos huían despaborados de las bestias que se estaban devorando la mitad del curso sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo quedaron el grupito de once personas, y los demonios no dudaban más, se los comerían de postre, pero gracias ala gran fuerza de Inuyasha y su colmillo de acero nos salvamos de ser devorados...  
  
Yami: o_ou nos salvamos por un pelito  
  
Karo: ¡¡¡¡me acorde de un chiste!!!!!  
  
Rojel: cuenta, cuenta  
  
Karo: mira un tipo fue a comprar un auto ultimo modelo y le dieron un auto ultimo moderno que con decir la palabra pelito andaba y la palabra manzana paraba, ya po, el tipo salió a andar en su auto y fue así la cosa...  
  
Tipo: pelito... pelito... pelito (alcanzo una velocidad impresionante) ¡¡¡pelito, pelito!!! (observa un barranco) ¡¡¡¡como paraba esta cosa!!!! Haber, apio, banana ¿qué era? (seguía el auto andando) ¡¡¡¡ah!!!! (en eso una señora pasa comiendo una manzana) ¡¡¡eso era!! Manzana (el auto se detiene justo en antes de caer por el precipicio) fiu, me salve por un pelito (el auto se cae por el barranco) ¡¡plop!!  
  
Karo: ese fue el chiste  
  
Yami: O_O puedo decir que me reí... ¿y Tea?  
  
Marce: ¿no estaba contigo Yami?  
  
Kagome: no se habrá quedado atrás  
  
Todos: O_OU ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TEA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tea fue devorada por un monstruo y solo su carterita quedo...  
  
Yami: (atónito) Tea...  
  
Joey: órale... se la comió  
  
Yami: no lo creo  
  
Marce: ¡¡¡¡¡¡que bueno!!!!! digo... que pena...  
  
Karo: ay, que asqueroso  
  
Inu: que le aremos, sigamos  
  
Todos continuaron su estúpido camino hasta llegar al campo donde sacaron la hierva Asiento, por alguna razón crecía en un campo de sillas (no me pregunten yo sólo soñé esto... bueno, modifique algunas cosas) salieron del lugar corriendo para encontrarse con el monje Miroku justo a las afueras del pozo  
  
Miroku: excelente, tienen un diez  
  
Marce: creo que se dice tienen un siete  
  
Karo: ambos se equivocan, tenemos un MB  
  
Rojel: D ¡¡¡¡¡se me olvido que eran clases de religión!!!!!!!  
  
Charlotte: no sirvió de nada esforzares  
  
Todas suspiran  
  
Miroku: gracias por la hierva, tengan un poco por si acaso una bestia las muerde y le deja un veneno mortífero en sus venas  
  
Inu: es hora que se vallan  
  
Karo: (piensa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no me quiero ir, no podré ver a mi lindo Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: y como se murieron los demás del curso tendrán nuevas compañeras de clases  
  
Todas: ¡¡¡¡sí!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: bien... es hora de que se marchen  
  
Yami: siempre los recordaremos (mira quien habla, el de la mejor memoria)  
  
Joey: pero es hora que nos vallamos  
  
Tristán: (cantando) te quiero yo, y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz ¡¡¡¡¿qué cosas estoy diciendo?!!!!!  
  
Marce: O__O ¿BARNEY? Órale, esto si esta de locos pero... ¡me gusta!  
  
Todos: (de la mano al estilo Barney) te quiero yo, y tu a mí, nuestra amistad es lo mejor, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré, mi cariño yo, te doy...  
  
Todos saltaron y se fueron devuelta a su época (a excepción de Kagome claro) donde los esperaban con un tierno abrazo la monja, digo, la hermana directora... Ah... creen que es el final de este Fic, na´ cosa, se martirizaran otro rato más por que yo no voy a terminar, me llego la inspiración y no dejare esto para terminar... ¿continuemos sí? Bien... al llegar nuestros 10 amigos (por que a Tea se la comió un monstruo) la hermana directora las, los (perdón es que es la costumbre) alumnos se enfrentaron a su ira...  
  
Sor Maricarmen: miren shiqillos, yo se que estaban en un viaje que les dio el antiguo profesor, pero ausentarse a la primera hora de la tercera clase es inaudito  
  
Marce: sí... y por culpa de eso nos perdimos el recreo  
  
Yami: y se comieron a la mitad del curso  
  
Tristán: ¿mitad? Se lo comieron entero  
  
Sor Maricarmen: no se de donde sacaron esas cosas, ahora me vendrán a decir que bajo el colegio ay un túnel que conecta con los otros colegios salesianos, cosa que no es mentira... ¡¡¡¡¡cosa que no es verdad!!!!!! Ahora reticente y vallan a la otra hora de clases  
  
Todos: ya...  
  
Se encaminan nuevamente a la sala...  
  
Charlotte: ¿por qué vamos a la sala si nos toca ED. Física  
  
Karo: ¬_¬ haberlo dicho antes  
  
Todos bajaron al gimnasio donde la corcho ¡perdón! La querida tía Carmen Gloria nos haría el acondicionamiento físico  
  
Tía: por haberse retrasado tanto se lo descontare de su hora de salida  
  
Todos: bu  
  
Tía: ahora, en calzas y polera, y los hombre en polera y shorts  
  
En el vestidor de mujeres...  
  
Marce: no me gusta el uniforme de gimnasia  
  
Karo: yo lo uso siempre  
  
Rojel: (mojando sus calzas) así la tía no me obligará a ponernelas  
  
Charlotte: daré 40 vueltas esta vez  
  
Marce: la última vez di 33 apenas  
  
Karo: yo 38  
  
Charlotte: ¿qué conversaran los chicos?  
  
Marce: no sé... tal ves... o///o en nosotras  
  
Todas: o///o si...  
  
En el vestidor de hombre...  
  
Tristán: que sí  
  
Joey: que no  
  
Tristán: que sí  
  
Joey: haber si lo haces te doy un dólar  
  
Tristán: ¡trato hecho! O_o ¿un dólar? Me estas jugando chueco  
  
Joey: o_o (piensa) ¿se dio cuenta que este dinero no sirve aquí?  
  
Tristán: lo are por dos dólares  
  
Yugi: -_-u Tristán... estamos en Chile, Punta Arenas  
  
Tristán: si, por eso quiero tres dólares  
  
Yugi y Joey: -_-u  
  
Tía: ¿ya se cambiaron? Bien, en fila  
  
Todos se formaron  
  
Tía: OK ahora elijan una pareja, aquella les contará las vueltas  
  
Charlotte: Marce  
  
Marce: Charly  
  
Tristán: Joey... ¿Joey? ¡Joey!  
  
Joey: bien hombre seré contigo  
  
Rojel: Karolynna  
  
Karo: Vale  
  
Yugi: T_T Estoy solo  
  
Marce: ¡¡¡¡solo!!!!!  
  
Rojel: ¡¡solo, cómprate un amigo!!  
  
Yami: descuida Yugi... me tienes a mí  
  
Yugi: -_-u así ¿y te podría preguntar como contaras mis vueltas?  
  
Yami: O_O Eh... no sé  
  
La señora dicto la orden ¡¡¡trote 20 minutos!!! Y eso fue la palabra clave para comenzara trotar en el gimnasio en un círculo sin fin como tontos ineptos hasta que se nos ordene parar... Termino el tiempo del trote como siempre la Charlotte dio más vueltas que todos con 43, Joey la siguió con 40,Tristán con 38 la Karo con 36 junto a la Marce, la Rojel 35 y Yugi (risa maldita) 15 (-_-u que plasta* (*débil) por dios, si hiciera más ejercicio lograría más... sino hace ejercicio... ¡¡¡¡¡como diablos esta tan flaco!!!!!)  
  
Termino la jornada escolar y los alumnos (el medio curso) se retiraron para ir al almorzar a sus casas y volver a las tres al colegio ¡¡¡¡maldita jornada completa!!!!!  
  
Marce: fiesta, fiesta, esta noche ay fiesta  
  
Karo: O_OU deberíamos mejor continuar Marce: D oye yo digo eso  
  
Marik: T_T Como un genio maligno como yo no esta en su patética obra  
  
Marce: u_u* patética  
  
Rojel: Te la hicieron  
  
Marce: estoy indignada  
  
Yugi: (agitado) y yo... muerto X_X  
  
Marce: o_ou Whoau... entrena con el señor Fidel un día y te mueres  
  
Yugi: X_X NO MÁS POR FAVOR  
  
Joey: ¿cuándo es el velorio de Tea?  
  
Marce: eh... déjame ver ¡nunca!  
  
Tristán: ¿y cuando es eso? ¿No conozco esa fecha en el calendario?  
  
Todos: o_ou 


	7. VII

Marce: ¿Eh? ¿Es mi idea o Marik quiere estar en nuestra obra?, o historia ¡¡¡¡¡a ya me confundí de nuevo!!!!!  
  
Marik: no... ¡¡sí!!  
  
Marce: tendré que colarte no má, además creo que me estoy demorando mucho para relatar un simple (valla que simple) día de clases  
  
Charlotte: -_-u tu le pones muchos capítulos  
  
Marce: es que en el Word se hacen 4 hojas al instante y me da rabia leer mucho de una sola vez  
  
Rojel: achica la letra po mamerta  
  
Marce: ¡¡¡¡¡no quiero!!!!! Siempre uso Cómic sand número 12 y ahora estoy usando Arial número 12  
  
Todos: -_-u ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- un día en nuestra tierna sala de clases (VII)  
  
Tras una infinidad de capítulos estamos llegando al fin de la jornada escolar, sin envargo quedan las últimas tres horas de clases XD consejo de curso y Historia, y ay que portarce bien, en consejo de curso esta nuestra profe jefe que por suerte NO ES UNA MONJA XD  
  
2:30 P. M. (en la esquina de siempre, con los tipos de siempre, mirando a los niños de siempre, sólo que las chicas de siempre habían sido devoradas por monstruos así que no era el rato de siempre XD) (Y no podía haber nadie afuera por que se extendía la Feroz lluvia XD) En la sala de siempre, el resto del curso (habitado por 10... 9 alumnos por que Yami no se cuenta) esperaba que den las tres para otras lindas horas de nuestro cuerpo estudiantil...  
  
Joey: ¿Hora?  
  
Karo: ¿acaso crees que soy tu reloj Joey Wheeler?  
  
Joey: error, mi nombre es Joey doble v, jota wheeler, y... sí  
  
Karo: u_ú pues búscate otra pelagatos  
  
Tristán: o_o ¿y ese nombresito?  
  
Joey: es mi nick artístico  
  
Yugi: u_u se puede decir que es original  
  
Charlotte: (mirando por la ventana; la ventana esta ubicada en la parte de arriba del salón, te tienes que subir a una mesa para poder ver) la feroz lluvia nos invade  
  
Rojel: y yo vine en bici  
  
Marce: T_T Y yo me voy sola  
  
Charlotte: (piensa) y yo quería que su papá me lleve (suspira)  
  
Karo: y yo... ¿esperen? Ami me vienen a buscar  
  
Yugi: por suerte termina este martirio y regresamos a ciudad Domino  
  
Marce: ¿Ciudad Domino? ¿y juegan Domino todo el día ahí?  
  
Yugi: eh... no, pero sí duelos de Monstruos  
  
Marce: las Monjas nos dijeron que ese juego te atrapa la mente y te vuelve tontito  
  
Karo: ¿sabían que dos niños se ahorcaron por ese juego?  
  
Joey: no  
  
Karo: bueno... ahora lo saben  
  
Yami: (le habla a Yugi) -_-u por lo menos las monjas no saben que igual puede atrapar tu alma en un reino desconocido  
  
Yugi: -_-u por lo menos  
  
Joey: ¿y juegan ese juego?  
  
Marce y Karo: sí  
  
Yugi: ¿pero no nos habían dicho que las monjas les dijeron que ese juego te atrapa la mente y te vuelve tontito  
  
Marce: sí  
  
Karo: pero no nos detiene para jugar un partido o dos  
  
Yugi: o_o  
  
Joey: ¿Hora?  
  
Karo: son las... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡te dije que no me uses como reloj!!!!!  
  
Joey: dime la hora pues  
  
Karo: si dices las palabras mágicas  
  
Joey: bien... (como niño de kinder) ¡¡¡¡las palabras mágicas!!!!!!  
  
Karo: o_ou me refería por favor y gracias  
  
Joey: ¬_¬ siempre lo supe  
  
Toca el timbre y los alumnos se sientan en sus puestos  
  
Entra la tía Fanny, la profe jefe ¬_¬ jejje, es media regordeta y media dotada en sus gomitas* (*cenos) así que es una causa de burla total...  
  
Fanny: tomen Asiento (al decir esto todos los alumnos (el curso compuesto de 9 personas) saco un poco de su hierva Asiento empezó a ingerirla) ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿qué hacen niños??!!!!!!  
  
Marce: Tomamos Asiento  
  
Fanny: ¡¡¡¡no ese tipo de Asiento!!!!  
  
Todos se sientan en sus puestos y pasa la aburrida hora de consejo de curso donde no hicimos nada ya que la directiva de curso fue devorada anteriormente por un monstruo XD Continuo la hora y nos toco la detestable clase de la tía Marioneta ¡¡perdón!! Cara teta ¡¡menos!! Darioleta...  
  
Marce: historia de Chile  
  
Yugi: yo no se nada de Chile  
  
Marce: ¿no?  
  
Yugi, Joey y Tristán: no  
  
Marce: (haciendo una cruz al estilo del padre de Pecadores) ta, ta  
  
Karo: ahora aprenderán  
  
Joey: T_T por favor que alguien organice otro torneo para que pueda faltar al colegio un mes más  
  
En esto entra el profe...  
  
Marik: buenos días alumnos (atónito) ¡¡¡¡¡¡pero si es el faraón!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡Marik!!!!!!  
  
Marce: o_ou y la tía  
  
Marik: la María Paz (hija de la profe) se enfermo por una lluvia asida y la sustituí yo  
  
Madame: (entrando con el libro de clases) buenos días (mira a Marik) ah... ustedes el nuevo profesor de historia  
  
Marik: (con la voz estúpida que puso cuando era Namu) sí señora Violeta (¡¡¡¡¡la Madame se llama Violeta!!!!!!!!) soy yo  
  
Madame: bien... y ¿Por qué no se saco el rímel de los ojos?  
  
Marik: bueno... yo  
  
Madame: no se permite que ningún alumno o profesor de este establecimiento estudiantil se muestre con tal rebeldía Señorito, ¡¡¡¡y esa chasca en la cabeza!!!!!  
  
Marik: eh...  
  
Madame: nada de cosa, se la corta, y usted igual señor Moto, mañana sin chasca , teñido de negro y sin esas mechas doradas que utiliza en el pelo, por suerte se bajo esas tres mechas que se le pararon la última vez que lo vi, y si no lo hace se va de anotación  
  
Yugi: o_o (piensa) nunca más vuelvo a jugar con mi carta de Dios Egipcio para destruir mi escuela, nunca más, nunca más  
  
Yami: mejor déjame a mí (tomando el puesto de Yugi) usted no tiene derecho a darme ordenes  
  
Mademe: mire, yo soy la profesora jefa, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y esto quedará en su expediente permanente!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: no hagas nada Yami  
  
Yami: ¿por que no?  
  
Yugi: T_T si queda en mi expediente permanente no podré tener un buen trabajo en el futuro  
  
Yami: o_o me quedo con ser faraón  
  
Marik: ya señora, yo mantendré el curso en orden  
  
Madame: se me olvidaba, estos alumnos llegaron recién de otros salón ¿por alguna razón ay monstruos que se devoran a los demás?  
  
Joey: ¿dejamos cerrado el pozo cuando nos devolvimos?  
  
Yami: o_o creo que no  
  
Rojel: ¬_¬ eso explica los monstruos  
  
Madame: entren alumnos, que su nuevo maestro esta aquí  
  
En esto entra Kagome que regresaba del Sengoku, inuyasha como Humano (no me pregunten como si ni siquiera era de noche) Kaiba y Bakura...  
  
Yami: Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: si, soy yo, y no estoy aquí por que me agrade, por que en realidad estoy es por que no me dejaron manejar una compañía sin cumplir cuarto medio  
  
Marce: u_u esto es octavo básico  
  
Kaiba: ¬_¬ ya lo sé  
  
Bakura: (estaba ocultando algo en su mochila)  
  
Rojel: ¿qué escondes?  
  
Bakura: o_o nada (piensa) chua, me cacharon  
  
Rojel: dime  
  
Bakura: ¡no! (en esto de la mochila de Bakura sale una gallina) o///ou  
  
Todos: o_ou  
  
Bakura: ¡¡¡¡¡lo admito, me encantan las gallinas, es lo mejor del mundo, es mi razón de vivir, ser un granjero y tener mis propias gallinas para cuidarlas y criarlas!!!! (como su parte malvada) o_ó y si alguien tiene algo contra ello lo mandaré al reino de las sombras  
  
Todos: o_o no...  
  
Bakura: ¬_¬ bien  
  
Kaiba: o_o ya veo porque Mokuba dijo que necesitábamos vacaciones  
  
Kagome: u_u  
  
Inu: órale  
  
Yami: ¿te teñiste el pelo por que la tía Madame de lo dijo? (Nota: Tía Madame significa: Tía Señora XD)  
  
Inu: eh... no exactamente  
  
Joey: ¿y como lo hiciste para ocultar las orejas?  
  
Inu: u_ú si siguen preguntando incitaran el poder de mis garras de acero  
  
Joey: ¿y que es incitar?  
  
Yami e Inu: o_o  
  
Marik: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta!!!!!! Yo soy el maestro aquí y seguirán mis intrusiones ¡¡¡¡sentados!!!! (todos ordenados en sus puestos) bien...  
  
Karo: una pregunta (levanta una mano y como Yami nunca había estado en una clase normal cree que están señalando algo arriba y empieza mirar el cielo como un niñito enfermito)  
  
Marik: dime  
  
Karo: ¿por qué dejo de ser un ganster que traficaba cartas y vino a hacernos clases a este colegio?  
  
Marik: (piensa) debo apoderarme de su mente, sabe mucho de mí... T_T lo que no sabe es que no me alcanzo el presupuesto comprando tantos Yates y motocicletas, y me derroche todos mis millones y me obligaron a trabajar para estos siervos adoradores de otro Dios (habla) siguiente pregunta ¿nadie? Bien continuemos la clase  
  
Marce: te dejaron calladita  
  
Karo: o_ó no respondió mi pregunta  
  
Marik: ¿acaso crees que yo estoy aquí para que me preguntes cosas y yo te reponda querida mía?  
  
Karo: ah... sí, usted es el profesor... para eso esta  
  
Charlotte: XD se la hicieron  
  
Marik: (contando) haber 13 alumnos... (mira el reloj) ¿reloj Mercury?  
  
Rojel: todo lo de nuestra sala es Mercury  
  
Marik: ¿qué marca más rara, pareciera que solo la pusieron ahí?  
  
Rojel: quien habrá sido ¬_¬ (cerrando su plumón permanente)  
  
Marik: (mira nuevamente el reloj) 5:10 eh... alumnos, como se darán cuenta ya es hora de arreglarse eh irse a sus casitas... ¡¡¡¡arréglense!!!!  
  
Todos se pusieron sus parquitas eh abriguitos para poder salir ordenados de la sala ¬_¬ ni en broma  
  
Yami: y termino el día  
  
Marce: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!!! Ah sido el mejor día de clases ¿saben por que? Porque no hubo misa, y por que estuvieron ustedes  
  
Karo: los extrañaremos  
  
Rojel: sí  
  
Charlotte: o///o en especial a ti Joey  
  
Yami: sí... Yugi y Yo las extrañaremos, en especial las tonteras que haciamos en este rato y esas monjas igual  
  
Marce: T_T sí... ¿espera? o_ó ¿dijiste Yugi y yo?  
  
Yami: o_ou no... nunca  
  
Marce: lo sabía, tu tienes algo con Yugi  
  
Yami: no...  
  
Todas: o_ó  
  
Yami: de acuerdo, soy un espíritu de cinco mil años de antigüedad  
  
Karo: ¿eso explica la pelea con el Señor Antoni?  
  
Yami: ah... sí  
  
Yugi: (tomando su cuerpo) bueno amigas es un gusto el de conocerlas  
  
Joey: no se como les diremos a los padres de Tea esto  
  
Tristán: pero debemos volver a nuestra Ciudad  
  
Kaiba: ya arreglaron el desastre causado por aquella bestia  
  
Yugi: ^-^ y yo ya aprendí mi lección  
  
Marce: a ya Shao  
  
Todos se despidieron, pues fue un día de clases de lo más desastroso  
  
FIN  
  
Marce: T_T termino  
  
Rojel: por fin libre  
  
Marik: ahora que estoy fuera de esa sucia historia reclamare el poder de faraón que por derecho me pertenece  
  
Yami: -_-u siempre debes decir lo mismo  
  
Kaiba: yo no creo en sus cosas de magia ni en cuentos de Hadas  
  
Joey: mmm ¡¡¡sorry Marce!!!  
  
Marce: ¬_¬ mmm  
  
Tristán: que bien la pase hoy  
  
Yugi: sí, creo que hice bien de jugar con slifer y destruir por accidente el colegio  
  
Todos: o_ó fuiste tu Yugi  
  
Yugi: o_o ah... yo me voy de aquí (sale corriendo)  
  
Yami: ¿por qué me miran a mí, si sólo soy un espíritu?  
  
Marce: por fin termino..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora apagare esa endemoniada música de Titanic que la estoy escuchando una y otra vez por pura flojera de minimizar esta pantalla y poner otra por lo menos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karo: o_o ¿no que Titanic era tu favorita?  
  
Marce: u_ú sí, pero escucharla como 20 veces me hizo odiarla por una fracción de segundos  
  
Todos: o_ou  
  
Marce: bueno, mejor termino, antes que se me acaben los sesos de tanto pensar y se me acalambren las manos de tanto escribir, me despido con un gran beso y un abrazo, y les digo hasta mis otros Fic...  
  
Marcella Ballero Satán The Darck Magician Girl 


	8. 

Pronto continuara... 


End file.
